En busca de la Luz
by That Latina Girl
Summary: Matt is an average teen living in Dawn City. What happens when his best friend, Taylor, is kidnapped? Let's just say he encounters the famous trio... Implied Riku x OC and OC x OC. K for now but it might change to T or M


Hey, this is Maiden Masquerade!

Thanks for reading this story, the title is 'Searching for the Light' in Spanish. This idea popped into my head and I really wanted to write about my two OCs, Matt and Taylor. They've both appeared on **Miiworld**'s **'Kingdom Hearts III: Online HD' **and Matt has made a solo apperance on **'A Tournament To End All Tournaments' **by **Grim D. Slayer **(Both which I recommend to read :D ) I might be considering something so please read down below if you're interested.

I hope you enjoy and please review. :)

* * *

Matt walked through Dawn City, buildings towering above him as he continued his pace. Night was creeping up onto the metropolis as lights lit up, standing out among the darkness. The brunette sighed and pulled out his phone, going down the contacts until he found 'Taylor' He pressed 'call', raising his cell to his ear.

A familiar voice answered "Matt? What's wrong?"

He couldn't help but give a small smile "Taylor, relax, nothing's wrong. I'm calling to let you know that I'm on my way to your place."

"Oh…sorry for overreacting."

"It's fine. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

He hung up and placed the phone in his pocket, sensing an ominous feeling around. A green eye glanced back and saw a hooded figure following him, face covered by the shadow. The eighteen year old glared at the figure and put on the façade that he had not seen the form. The cloaked figure vanished from his view and reappeared in front of Matt, causing the teen to come to a halt.

_"…Thief…"_

Matt frowned "What are you talking about? I'm not a thief." His hand had curled into a fist, unsure of why he was stopped by this mysterious person.

The stranger reached out towards him, revealing a gloved hand. Fingers grazed against his chest, over his heart, as there was another hiss.

_"You stole the heart…will crumble…darkness consumed…"_

Matt's eyes widened as he whispered in confusion "Heart?"

The hand removed itself and made some gesture, as if to summon something. There was a moment of silence until the figure began to vanish, fading into the darkness. The brunette stood there, confused, trying to conclude whether what had just happen had been reality or a waking dream. He continued to head to Taylor's apartment.

He hesitated while he stood in front of the door, unsure whether to knock, not after what happened earlier. Matt pulled out his phone and called his childhood friend.

"Hello?"

"Taylor, I can't make it, I'm sorry."

"Oh…okay, I hope we can get together later."

"Sorry." He hung up and turned; leaving the apartment, rain beginning to fall from the sky above him. Matt walked alone in the darkness of the city, not seeing the shadows rising behind him, seeking to cause chaos in the city.

The brunette paused, as he was several feet away from Taylor's residence and heard rustling and turned. Nothing was behind him and he cursed silently "I'm being paranoid."

There was a scream and he ran back, thoughts rushing through his mind as different possibilities of why Taylor shrieked. Matt found his childhood friend being carried by the mysterious figure that he had encountered earlier, her unconscious body being taken into an alley. Matt yelled out "Taylor!"

The figure turned in alarm and clutched his victim into a portal, darkness vanishing into wisps of black air. Matt shouted "Taylor? Where are you? Answer me!"

No response could be heard and he sunk down to his knees; despair taking over his body as he punched into the ground "NO!"

Suddenly, shadows and neo-shadows rose, yellow eyes fixed on the teen as they neared him, sensing his heart. Matt turned and backed away, unsure of what to do in the situation. He closed his eyes and thought _'It's all over. Taylor…'_ There was a heavy weight in his hands and he opened his eyes, only to find two swords in a shape of a key in each of his hands.

A heartless lunged at him, ready to rip his heart out and in defense, Matt lifted one of the swords up and the shadow vanished, disappearing once the weapon struck it. The brunet gazed at the rapiers before smirking, this would have to do for now.

He threw one of the blades at an entire row of the monster, all of them vanishing from the attack. The eighteen year old attacked mercilessly, slowly gaining more confidence in the weapon itself. Matt stood alone, panting lightly as he looked around. It was over.

Green eyes looked up into the night sky, thinking about Taylor and where she was. He was about to leave when the sound of a screech caught his attention. A portal formed and lured Matt to enter it, making him walk towards it, not taking into consideration the possible outcomes. All he cared about was getting Taylor back.

* * *

Matt walked out and into an island, the waves crashing into the sand as he stopped, surprised. He hadn't expected to arrive in a place like this, he was hoping that it would bring him directly to Taylor but that had been too much to ask for. The eighteen year old sat down on the sand, his eyes closing in a mixture of exhaustion and limitation. Maybe if he only closed his eyes for a few seconds…

* * *

Sora, Riku and Kairi were walking on the beach, talking animatedly as they laughed over some old memories. It wasn't until Kairi pointed out "Hey! Look!"

The two boys looked at where their best friend was pointing and found a brunet, unconscious and lying on the sand, two keyblades discarded in the gritty earth. There was blood on the side of his shirt that seemed recent. Sora went over and said, "Can you hear me?" He got no answer and lifted the cataleptic figure up, hearing a small moan as green eyes flickered open. The fifteen year old asked, "Are you okay?"

Matt forcefully replied, "I'm fine…" He tried to get away from the trio but it resulted in him collapsing onto his knees, almost fainting once more as he struggled to stay conscious. Riku laced a hand on the eldest's shoulder "C'mon. We know that you clearly don't have the strength to walk, let us help you."

"No…Taylor, I need to…find her…"

Kairi, Riku and Sora exchanged glances as Matt panted, his vision starting to darken before something icy was poured on him, causing his body to tense up. He winced at the now healed wounds before glaring slightly at Sora, who held a potion above him, contents out "A…warning would've been…nice…"

"Sorry," Was the sheepish reply. He helped the older up, steadying him before determining that he was okay. Matt took in the sight around him before asking, "Where am I? This isn't Dawn City."

Kairi took the older brunette's hand, giving a small before starting "This might take a while…"

Matt stared at the three, "So, you're telling me that I wield the keyblade, a weapon used to defend those in the light? There are more worlds out…" He gestured to the sky "There?"

Riku nodded "Yeah. It's complicated but it's true. All of it." His aqua eyes then stared into the sunset, "I sometimes question it myself."

The two youngest ones asked curiously, "Can we see your keyblades?"

The brunette answered "I don't know how to bring them back, I only had them when I was in danger."

Sora leaped up, stretching out his hand as he showed "You just call in from your heart, it'll come." On cue, the Kingdom Key arrived, shimmering in its glory. Riku held the Way to Dawn as he silently summoned it, still facing the sundown.

Matt nodded and closed his eyes, beckoning the weapons to arrive. The sound of a soft thud was heard and there was a weight in his hands, telling him that the Keyblade had listened. He held the two majestic swords, the dim light reflecting off of it. Kairi and Sora gawked at the beauty of the two Keyblades.

One had the resemblance of both Oathkeeper and Oblivion combined, a red and black metallic color to it. On the end, the key chain was a flame with a small heart detail on it.

The other resembled Fenrir and Fatal Crest but it was much more damaged, scratched and the bandages around it were tainted with blood. The dragonhead was a mixture of black, white and red which gradually turned a gray shade.

Matt suddenly felt weak and fell onto his knees, the dragon-like keyblade vanishing as the other remained, fatigue swelling up quickly. The trio went over and helped the older teen, Riku concluding "I don't think that you should summon that keyblade anymore. It looks like it's tied with the darkness in your heart, each time you call for it, it takes up your energy and stirs the darkness."

The brunette shook his head, "I…didn't feel like that before…" He stood back up, ignoring the exclaim of both Kairi and Sora as he stated, "I need to go. Taylor's waiting."

A hand clasped on his shoulder, as Sora frowned "You don't know how to travel to other worlds."

"I'll find a way."

"…Who said that we weren't offering to help?"

The eighteen year old recoiled "What?"

Kairi nodded "We'll help you find your friend! It'll be easier!"

Riku simply smirked and said, "Yeah, we can help."

Matt gave a weak smile "I appreciate it."

Sora placed his hand out, blue eyes lighting up. Kairi placed her hand on top of his, Riku following the act. The three looked at the other, waiting for him. Matt finally placed his hand on top of theirs, knowing that he was making the right choice.

* * *

I might consider letting other OCs join as well, I'm going to allow at least 3 to join in the story. Please review with your thoughts on it and R & R. :D


End file.
